warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Covenant
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Tiered Bracket System Defense Objective Attack Objective - Event Base - Underground ( Cave ) Attack Objective - Event Base - Hideout Attack Objective - Event Base - Convoy Attack Objective - River Base Attack Objective - Sentinels Fortress Ending of a Special Event Event Shop Event Experience Points (eXP) Special Event Prizes Use It Or Lose It Tiers & Objectives States of Repair - Event Command Center Event Base & Fortress Layouts Additional Information *The Special Ops Damage Buff from Cycle #10 is a maximum of 8% for Covenant. Trivia *''Covenant'' is the 2nd Special Event to feature the Sentinels faction. *The background used for the Level 180 Outpost is the same used for Oil Deposits. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First appearance of a New Rogue Leader'' - Malachi - Sentinels - ( Covenant ) **''First appearance of a New Base Background'' - The Hideout Base Background - ( Covenant ) **''First appearance of a Level 180 Rogue Base'' - The Sentinel Level 180 Outpost - ( Covenant ) **''The Highest Level of a Rogue Base ( to date )'' - The Sentinel Level 180 Outpost - ( Covenant ) *Special Event Firsts : **''First use of the ABCS Tiered Bracket System in an Event'' - Covenant **''First appearance of a new Special Event Base'' - The Hideout - ( Covenant ) **''First appearance of a new Special Event Base'' - The Sentinel Outpost - ( Covenant ) **''The Highest Level of a Rogue Event Base ( to date )'' - The Sentinel Level 180 Outpost - ( Covenant ) **''Special Event with the highest number of different Event Base types'' - Covenant - ( 6 ) Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Covenant '- (Official)' *Kixeye Forum ( 04/11/15 ) - Public Preview - COVENANT - ( Official ) - Event Preview Thread ' *Kixeye Forum '( 04/20/15 ) - COVENANT - ( Official ) - Event Briefing ' *Kixeye Forum '( 04/20/15 ) - Official COVENANT Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Event Discussion *Kixeye Forum ( 04/20/15 ) - Tips and Tricks - COVENANT - ( Official ) - Tips on Strategy Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Covenant-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Pre-Event Message Covenant-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Pre-Event Message Covenant-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 24 hr to Start Covenant-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Event Start Covenant-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 24h Remaining Covenant-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Event End Gallery - Event Features SpecialForces-EventFeature.png|Event Feature ; Special Forces FloodTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Flood Turret StormTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Storm Turret Genesis-BonusTarget.png|Fortress Bonus Target NO BONUS Gallery - Event Misc Covenant-EventMissions-All-Closed.png|Tiered Bracket System ABCS Version Covenant-EventMissions-All.png|Event Objectives & XP Rewards All Tiers Sentinels-Logo-2.png|Sentinels' Logo Covenant-Timers-ABCS-Animated.gif.gif|Event Base Timers Tiers A - B - C - S ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(8%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #10 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions Genesis-Instructions-1of2.png|Event Instructions : Earn XP Genesis-Instructions-2of2.png|Event Instructions : Redeem Prizes Gallery - Event Shop Archangel-LargePic.png|Archangel Large Pic Warhorse-LargePic.png|Warhorse Large Pic CovenantTrophy(NoShadow)-LargePic.png|Covenant War Trophy Large Pic Covenant-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Backgrounds Floodgate1&2-Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite1-Background.jpg|River Base Background Background-EventBase-Warlord.jpg|Convoy Base Background Hideout-Background.jpg|Hideout Base Background Oil-Deposit-Background.jpg|Lv 180 Sentinel Outpost Background Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Sentinels - Antagonist Category:A to Z